I got your fix
by jackswoman
Summary: its a song fic between Bucky and Jane, she's been dumped by Thor and Bucky is there to literally give her a fix to her broken heart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"C'mon Jane I've got the perfect cure for your ills," Darcy said pulling on Jane's arm.

"Another party?"

"Of course. You know Tony throws the best ones. He's your boss afterall and if you don't show up…"

Jane knew she'd never hear the end of it, if she didn't show up.

"Okay fine."

Darcy squealed in excitement and pulled Jane to her bedroom to get herself something fabulous to wear. Who knows maybe one of those cute Avengers will be there (excluding Jane's ex Thor of course).

Meanwhile…

"Steve I'm not going and that's final!" Bucky shouted

"Aw c'mon Buck you'll have fun. Think about it if you don't go Tony'll call you a wuss for not showing up," Steve said walking away.

"I don't care!" Bucky yelled back

"Yes you do!" Steve singsonged

"Fine if it'll make you happy I'll go. Just don't expect me to do anything except sit in the corner."

Steve just nodded and made his way out the door an uncharacteristic smirk gracing his features. Yeah sure he'll sit in a corner alright until Darcy walks in with Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darcy I can't believe you talked me into this. I look terrible!" Jane said

"You look great Jane," Darcy said dragging her in.

"This skirt is too short," Jane whined.

Darcy just ignored her and pulled Jane over to her boss Tony Stark who was standing with his girlfriend Pepper Potts.

"Hey Janie, glad you could make it!" Tony said enthusiastically pulling her in for a hug

"Uh Tony…can't breathe," Jane managed to gasp out.

She tapped his arm till he noticed she was turning purple and let her go. Jane took a couple of deep breaths before fixing a glare at him.

"Sorry didn't know my own strength," he apologized, "Never thought you had any skirts in your wardrobe."

Meanwhile…

"I'm here you happy now," Bucky said to Steve who hadn't let go of him," Let go punk."

"No, Bucky, not until Tony knows you're here. You still owe him for slugging him remember?"

Bucky remembered, but he didn't want to, so he followed Steve over to where Tony was talking to two young women.

"Hey Tony!" Steve greeted

The girls wave and walk away the shorter of the two pulling the other one.

"Was that Jane Foster, Tony?" Steve asked noticing Bucky staring after her

"Yeah Darcy finally managed to drag her here," Tony replied, "Hey Barnes."

Bucky didn't answer he had his mind elsewhere.

"Hey Buck Tony's talking to ya," Steve says jabbing him.

"Yeah, hi," Bucky says distractedly, looking for the doll with Darcy.

Steve cut it short when he noticed Bucky was more interested in looking for Jane. He tracked his eyes and smiled.

"Let's get a drink Buck, nice talking to ya," he said to Tony, pulling Bucky to the cash bar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jane, I can't believe you actually brought a book with you. I could've sworn I frisked you before we got here," Darcy said exasperated, "That's it give it."

Before Jane knew what was happening Darcy had confiscated the book.

"Come on Darcy give it back," she said reaching for it.

"Nope we're here to have fun, not for you to bury your nose in a book, ok?"

"Ok, fine."

"Yay! Come on Jane loosen up a little. I'll get you a drink that'll help," Darcy suggests running off to the bar with her prize.

Jane watches her run off with a smile; _I knew I'd never get that past her_ , shaking her head. She looked out over the city scape letting her mind wander.

Sitting at the bar…

"Seriously Buck what's up with you tonight?" Steve asked before taking a drink of his beer

"Nothing punk," chugging his own.

"First you were mad cause I made you come to the party, now you're…"

"Don't even…"

"Admit it you're distracted."

Bucky rolled his eyes and kept drinking. He wasn't about to admit that Jane Foster intrigued him, but he wasn't sure how to approach her. Afterall she had the god of Thunder as an overprotective ex boyfriend. A feminine voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hey bartender I need two screwdrivers and step on it."

Bucky looked over as Darcy ordered and got her drinks. His eyes followed her to where Jane was sitting, in a corner. Ok now he knew where she was how to get over there was the problem.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for the drink Darc," Jane says taking the drink from her and taking a quick sip, "Hey Darc you know that guy over there sitting by Steve?"

Darcy looks over, "Yeah sorta, why?"

"He's been looking over here for the past five minutes."

"Maybe he thinks you're cute, Jane. He is an Avenger that much I do know."

Before Jane could give a reply the music started, of course Tony would hire the best DJ for his party. She rolled her eyes because she knew Darcy'd try to pull her out to dance. Jane gave her the patented "don't you dare" look, as usual Darcy ignored it and pulled her onto the floor.

"Come on Darcy you know I can't dance," trying to pull away.

Darcy just shook her head and got Jane on the dance floor. Jane smiled and did her best to have a good time.

Across the way…

"Go on Buck dance with her," Steve said nudging him.

"Knock it off Steve I haven't danced for a long time, you know that," he said, " For all you know I've got two left feet."

"Fine, if that's the way you feel about it then just sit there on the sidelines. I thought you were smooth…"

"Steve, I don't know how to approach her, she dated Thor for cripes' sakes."

On the floor…

Jane was having a great time until she saw her ex Thor dancing with Lady Sif. Her mood went from happy to depressed.

"Uh Darc I think I'll sit this one out," she said going to leave the floor.

Darcy looks over to see what Jane saw, _that rat how dare he_. She gives the signal to Steve who in turn signals the DJ.

"Buck make your move, now," Steve says shoving him out there, " Your song is playing."

"What the, punk?" suddenly out on the floor a few feet from Jane

The strains of his new favorite song came on and gave him the confidence to go after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane was walking off the floor when a song starts and she hears someone singing to her.

 _Hey Girl, you know what you been missing?_

 _Me, me, yeah_

She looks to see the guy who was staring at her walking towards her singing.

 _Hey Girl whoever you've been kissing_

 _It ain't me, ,me_

Bucky reaches out his hand and pulls her close, singing in her ear.

 _I got that love medicinal_

 _I'll make you feel invincible_

 _I'm more than recreational_

Pulls her back to his front and sways with her drawing eyes from the whole room. He feels her shiver in anticipation.

 _I'm what you need_

 _I'll be your slow grind, that late night, your Walter White high_

Jane couldn't believe that this man was giving her exactly what she craved.

 _I'll be your first time, that's so right_

 _Get you falling in love at the end of the night_

She closed her eyes in ecstasy , _oh my god I just want to…_

 _That good eat, that long drink, that sugar on your lips_

Bucky took the chance and turned her towards him, placing his finger on her mouth.

 _That favorite habit, you gotta have it you can't quit_

 _I got your fix_

Looks into her eyes and crashes his mouth onto hers. To his surprise she melted right into his arms, not hearing the whistles and catcalls.

"Way to go Bucky!" Steve yelled

"You go Jane!" came from Darcy

Bucky waved his hand telling them to knock it off, when someone pulled him away from Jane. He looked up to see a furious Thunder god.

"What do you want?" he asked

"You're not allowed to touch her," Thor boomed.

Tony saw this and went over to intervene on Jane's behalf.

"Hey Thor, what's the problem?"

"This…this person dared to touch Lady Jane."

"Now Thor don't you have a lady here with you?"

Thor nodded," Then you don't have any right to her, she's a friend let her be happy."

Thor walked away letting bygones be bygones. By this time though Jane had tried to leave. She was almost to the door when a metal arm stopped her escape.

"Hey there pretty lady, you leaving on me?"

"I…I thought…"

"No more thinking for you tonight Jane. The only thing going through your mind will be me. By the way the name's Bucky."

"B…but…"

"Shh, the only words you'll be saying tonight is…ooh Bucky, harder Bucky, right there Bucky."

He covered her mouth with his and drove all rational thoughts from her head. Bucky swept her into his arms and carried her out amidst cheers.

"Nice job Buck."

"Well, now we've got them settled how bout we settle something," Darcy said pulling him down for a kiss.

People that night would talk for years of how the Winter Soldier and Jane Foster got their Fix and Captain America was taken off the market.

Fin

A/N: I got this idea from hearing Chris Lane's song Fix and thought of these two characters. All the lyrics are his not mine. If anyone wants a sequel let me know. Hope everyone likes my first try at a Winter Solstice fic


End file.
